Only Reminds Me of You
by magnipisika16
Summary: When it rains, it reminds me of hurt, pleasure, love, hate, happiness, loneliness, warmth, cold, laughter and grief. In short, it only reminds me of you. . .


**Wassup, minna? Yeah, I know, another fanifc about ColoLal. Well, I don't think I'd be posting other genres 'cause-how shall I put this? I have, like, five more fanfic ideas for the couple and I might loose it if I don't get to write and post it. Curse my easily-inspired imagination!**

**So for a little FYI about the story: You know how it is that when we bathe/ get caught in the rain, our faces look like we're crying even if we are already laughing our asses off? Well, I always find it rather sad 'cause we never know if they really are crying inside. It's like they're using the rain as their cover-up.**

**I got the idea when I was rained on.**

**Okay, 'nuff said! You'll get what I mean afetr reading the story. Enjoy, sweeties!**

"Come on, kora!" he cried as he pulled her towards the rain.

"No! Can't you see that it's raining?" she replied, grabbing the doorframe just to defeat his pulling strength. "Let me go! I have a lot of work to do!"

"You are such a liar, kora!" he shouted cheerfully. "You're not that busy! And, you've been working too hard, kora! You ought to give yourself a break!"

He pulled her even more, and she refused even more.

"How is having myself get wet be some sort of break? If I needed rest, I'd get some sleep! Let go!"

"Come on! A little rain won't hurt you, kora!"

When he found that he couldn't pull her anymore, he resorted to forceful ways. He scooped her up, much to the woman's surprise, and carried her body like a sack of potatoes towards the cold, pouring rain.

"Colonello, you moron!" she shrieked. They should be thankful that no one was there at the moment, or else it would've been embarrassing for the both of them.

When he finally could not endure her hands hitting on his back-and it took him about a half a minute to realize that- he put her down, and then tried to block her way back to the door if ever she was planning to make a run back. She didn't, though, thinking it was already useless now that she's already soaking wet with water that already passed through other people's bodies for the past few generations. Instead, she just glared at him, hoping he'd melt into a puddle and be washed off by the rain.

"Why, dare I ask?" she said with gritted teeth. He just smiled sheepishly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to bathe in the rain with you, kora."

She blinked at him.

"That sounded so wrong in so many levels I have no idea where I should start. You mean to tell me that you dragged me all the way here and risked me getting sick _just _so you could have someone to play with you? You're ridiculous!"

The smile on his face slightly faded, contemplating whether this was a good idea or not. All he wanted was some alone time with her, that's all. It's been a long time since they had fun together, and now was a perfect time to repeat that. While it was raining.

She noticed his feigned expression and felt somewhat guilty. She knew he wouldn't force her to do something ridiculous if it were not for her. Looks like she has no choice.

"Okay, fine," she finally said. His smile quickly returned. "I'm going to lend a few of my minutes to you. Now, let's get this over with."

Giddy as a child, he guided her around the base, stopping every now and then on big puddles to splash each other with water (but in this case, he would start it, she'd just get back at him, although both of them had fun).

Soon they reached a clearing, and he stopped. Immediately, she started to look for a large puddle that will be their next battlefield, but there was none. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Let's stop here for a while, kora," he announced.

"Why?" she asked, walking ahead of him, gesturing him to go on. When she felt that he wasn't following, she stopped again, and turned around to see that smile still pinned on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you tired or something?"

He placed a finger on his lips. "Listen," he whispered.

She did as she was told, but she heard nothing but the pitter-patter of the rain.

"I don't hear anything," she finally said, feeling rather impatient.

"Really, kora?" he replied. "Not even the pitter-patter of the rain, kora?"

"That's _all _I could here!" Her patience was running dangerously low. More of this nonesense, and this will be the last rain he gets to see.

"Well, haven't you noticed that the sound it makes produces a melody, kora?"

"What?"

He neared his mouth towards her ear and hummed a sweet melody. Surely enough, she was finally able to make out the melody as well.

"You're right," she muttered. "It sounds vaguely familliar as well."

"Doesn't it, kora?" he said, offering a hand to her, and she just stared at it. Now what?

"May I have this dance, kora?"

"What the hell?" She would've laughed at his statement if it weren't so pathetic. Why was he asking for a dance all of a sudden?

"Come on, kora! Just for a little fun!"

"No thanks," she refused. " I give the liberty of acting like an idiot doing random stuffs to you. Besides . . ." Her voice trailed off, feeling somewhat embarrassed with what she was planning to say. He urged her to go on.

"I can't dance," she mumbled.

"That's it, kora?" he chuckled. "That's not a problem. It's really easy once you learn the basics. Here, I'll teach you, kora!"

He reached for her hand and placed the other on his shoulder. Then, he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Okay, now, just follow my feet, kora," he instructed, moving his feet smoothly to and fro, back and forth, and she struggled to follow them. It didn't take long before she was able to keep up with his flawless steps.

"See, kora?" he commented as they glided around the clearing, with only the rain as their audience. "It's really easy, isn't it?"

She just nodded, not knowing what to say. This was the first time she has ever let him this close to her. There was always a respectable distance between them ever since they first met, but it seems that he was planning on finally breaking the barrier that bordered them from each other.

"Hey, Lal?" He finally broke the silence that was defeaning to the both of them. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking, moron," she replied with a smirk.

He laughed-a good-natured laugh- as he turned her around, wrapped his arms around her, and slowly swayed her.

"That's not what I meant, kora," he whispered to her ears, and she felt some strange electricity pass through her body.

"What, then?"

"What does the rain remind you of, kora?"

"The usual. Floods, overflowing rivers, washed-out houses, people running in different directions . . ." Her voice trailed off. Even if he didn't say so, she could feel that those were not the answers he was looking for.

"And grief," she muttered.

"Grief, kora?" He turned her around again to make her face him once more, and they continued gliding.

She hesitated for a moment to tell him a clue about her past, but she knew him well. He was always with her, and she knew everything about him. It would only be fair if he finds out a mere piece of her enigamtic life, right?

"Well," she started. "I've been through a lot of pain and sufferings in my past life. And everytime I was bawling my heart out to numb myself, I've only the rain as my witness. It's like it was in accordance with the tears I've shed. So, as time passed, I decided to stop crying, and just let the rain pour down to do it for me."

She was expecting some sort of reaction from him. At least a statement that's encouraging her to continue, but he didn't do or say anything. And he didn't have to. For once in her life, she felt like she could tell the rest of her life to someone she never expected to be trustworthy.

"When my parents died, it rained. When I felt my first heartbreak, it rained. When I lost the only place I can call my 'home', it rained. When I was turned into an Arcobaleno, it rained. When I first suffered the wrath of this curse, it rained. And, the worst of all, when you died . . ."

A tear found it's way out Lal's eye, but was quickly washed away by the rain.

"It was a hot day, I remembered," she choked. "But, after hearing the news, it suddenly rained."

More tears came, and they overwhelmed her. She couldn't stop them from coming out. They just kept on flowing out, streaming with the raindrops.

"Are you okay, kora?" he asked, reaching to wipe the quickly washed-off tears off her face, but she recoiled, not wanting any pity. She freed herself from his hold and turned away, trying her best to stop them from coming out. It was a long time since she cried that way, and now that the feelings of agony came back to repeat history, she had no idea on how to survive it again.

He didn't know what to do as well. This was the first time he saw her cry that way, and, even if he was known for being quick-witted in finding solutions, he couldn't think of a way to comfort her.

As if he could find answers there, he looked up, and only saw the rain falling on his face. This wasn't exactly what he was planning at all. All he expected was for Lalto say something like, "it reminds me of you 'cause, like you, it's unpredictable" or maybe, "it reminds me of you, 'cause your element, which was supposed to be mine, is rain". In short, he was expecting her to say that the rain reminded her of him.

Suddenly that gave him an idea.

He walked towards her shaking body, and wrapped his arms gently around her, whispering something. She quickly turned around, surprised with the tone of his voice. He grinned, and she looked away.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean to-I-Why did you ask, anyway?"

That made him chuckle as he held her chin to make her face him. She felt her cheeks suddenly grow warmer as she stared unto his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why, kora? Nothing special, really!"

He moved closer to her. She slightly pulled her head away out of surprise, but, felt conquered by a different kind of pushed her to stare at him again, just to see his face but a mere few inches from her scarred face.

"What does the rain remind you of, Colonello?" she whispered.

"It only reminds me of you, kora," he smiled, and then brushed his lips against hers. Her heart missed a beat. Her first kiss.

"You're my rain, kora. And, I love the rain."

He bent down and kissed her hand.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time ago. Will you be mine, kora?"

Her eyes widened, but not out of surprise, but out of sheer happiness. She threw herself at him, and cried once more as she cried "yes" in her most joyous voice. Not expecting the sudden force of weight on his body, they both fell down on a newly-formed puddle, but they didn't care.

The rain fell down harder as they shared another kiss.

Looking back at that experience made Lal Mirch smile a tender smile. She stared outside and watched the raindrops charge against her windows. At times like this, Lal should've been crying by now, for the rain only reminded her of grief, but that was before that special rainy day.

Now, when he comes by to ask her again what does the rain remind her of, she has only one answer:

"It only reminds me of you, Colonello."

**-FIN-**

**I would like to thank my umbrella for letting itself get left behind in my locker thus resulting to this story. AND GETTING ME SICK ON THE NIGHT BEFORE COSPLAY. THANKS A BUNCH, BRELLY!**

**" I give the liberty of acting like an idiot doing random stuffs to you"- Lal Mirch**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LoveLots~3**


End file.
